


Roll in the Hay

by Moorishflower



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-24
Updated: 2011-05-24
Packaged: 2017-10-21 20:18:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/229353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moorishflower/pseuds/Moorishflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam had had no idea that Gabriel had a son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roll in the Hay

Sam had known the day that he brought Gabriel home that he would probably live to regret it. The guy might be an angel now, sure, but for God only knew how many years he had been a Trickster, and that’s got to involve carrying some baggage, right? Yet he’d brought him home, even after everything he’d done. He’d even introduced him to Jess, with the perhaps futile thought that, maybe, she would manage to scare him straight (figuratively speaking). Jess is like that: strong and solid, and she doesn’t take bullshit from anyone. Sam’s seen her argue with professors before, right in front of the whole class, and he’d somehow gotten it into his head that she would turn Gabriel into a respectable, _normal_ person in no time at all.

He hadn’t expected that the outcome would be exactly the opposite…that Jess and Gabriel would become, almost immediately, partners in crime.

So when Sam walks in one day, tired after helping Dean set up his own panic room in his brand new house, he’s not surprised to find that all of the furniture in the house appears to have been replaced with piles of hay. He wearily pockets his keys (having no convenient bowl to place them in) and goes in search of the only possible explanation for this bullshit: Gabriel.

He finds him – and Jess – in the kitchen, along with…

“Is that a horse?”

Jess glances up, the horse – foal, he corrects himself, it’s obviously a baby – that’s resting its head in her lap sucking noisily at a bottle held by Gabriel. Gabriel, who is making embarrassing cooing noises and smiling like an idiot. Jess’s expression isn’t much better.

“Yes, he’s a horse,” Jess says. She purses her lips, and then adds, “And he’s our son.”

“ _What_.”

“Well, he’s Gabriel’s son. His name’s Sleipnir. Isn’t he _adorable_?”

Sleipnir. The name sounds familiar, but it’s only when the foal stops suckling and gets, shakily and noisily, to its feet that Sam’s memory finally coughs up the backstory he’s looking for, because Sleipnir has _eight legs_. Eight spindly, grey little legs and dark hooves that clatter against the kitchen tiles as the foal goes careening clumsily around the room, while Gabriel and Jess look on, calf-eyed and making ridiculous noises.

“Oh my god,” Sam says, and Gabriel turns to look at him, all gold-brown eyes and quirked lips. Sam kneels down on the floor, more out of confusion than anything else; he’s got no idea what else he’s supposed to do. Sleipnir, seemingly noticing him for the first time, takes a wobbly step closer and begins to lip at the hem of Sam’s sleeve. “Oh my god, Gabriel, you really _did_ fuck a…”

“ _Details_ ,” Gabriel interrupts, flapping a hand, and then, before Sam can press the issue further, he leans forward and kisses him. Sam is a pushover, and both Jess and Gabriel know it. He melts into the kiss after only a few seconds, and isn’t surprised when Jess squeezes her way between them, all soft, warm curves and the smell of fresh-cut hay and milk.

They’re interrupted, predictably, by a jealous foal; Sleipnir noses his way between Sam and Jess, soft nose snuffling wetly against his shirt, and Sam is forced to scratch him behind the ears before he’s satisfied. “I don’t know if I’m ready to be a dad,” he says, and it’s only half joking. Gabriel curls his arms around all of them, humming softly.

“Don’t worry about it,” he murmurs, over the sound of Sleipnir’s huffing and whickering. “You’re a natural.”


End file.
